(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an output device, a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and a non-transitory recording medium.
(ii) Related Art
When an image (code image) representing encoded information such as a barcode or a two-dimensional code is formed on a recording medium, a technique of making the formed code image unobtrusive to the human eye is known.